List of mascots
}} This is a list of several known mascots: College mascots :See: List of colleges by mascot :See: List of U.S. college mascots, which lists the names of college mascots :See: List of college sports teams in the United States with different nicknames for men's and women's teams Computing mascots *BSD Daemon * Clarus the Dogcow of the Apple Developer Connection Tech Support Group *Clippy, the Microsoft Word paper clip * Duke, the mascot of the Java programming language *ElePHPants, the mascot(s) of the PHP programming language *Glenda, the Plan 9 from Bell Labs bunny *Go Gopher,https://blog.golang.org/gopher the Go Programming Language gopher *Hexley, the Darwin platypus *Konqi, the KDE dragon *Mozilla, the Netscape lizard *Puffy, the OpenBSD porcupinefish *Sophronius Jaabir, the Global Chalet mascot * Tux, the Linux kernel mascot *Wilber, the GIMP mascot * Wombat from DATATRIEVE See also Category:Computing mascots Commercial mascots * 7 Up – Fido Dido, Cool Spot (voiced by Townsend Coleman) * 9 Lives cat food – Morris the Cat * Aarons – Lucky Dog * Air India – Maharajah * A&W Root Beer – The Great Root Bear * Aflac – Aflac Duck (voiced in commercials by Gilbert Gottfried) * Allstate – Mayhem (played by Dean Winters) * Ambrosia Software – Hector the Parrot * Apple Jacks – Cinnamon and Apple * Arby's Oven Mitt * Armadillo Aerospace – Widget * Aunt Jemima * Banania – Y'a bon buddy * Bazooka – Bazooka Joe * Betty Crocker * Bibendum, the Michelin Man * Boo Berry * Bounty – Rosie * Broccoli – Dejiko * Brown Shoe Company – Buster Brown and his dog Tige * Bubble Yum – Floyd D. Duck * Bud Light – Spuds MacKenzie * Budweiser Alligator * Budweiser Frogs * Bounty – Captain Bounty * Burger King – The Burger King * Cadbury - Easter Bunny * Cadbury's Freddo - Freddo * Cadbury's Caramello Koala - Caramello Koala * Camel Cigarettes – Joe Camel * Cap'n Crunch * Cebu Pacific – CEB * Chocapic – Pico the Dog * Charmin - Charmin Bear * Carl's Jr. and Hardee's – "The Star" * Charter Communications – Jake * Chiquita – Miss Chiquita Banana * Cheetos – Chester Cheetah * Chef Boyardee * Chicken of the Sea Mermaid * Chuck E. Cheese's – Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Pasqually * Cocoa Puffs – Sonny the Cuckoo Bird * Cookie Crisp – Chip the Wolf * Count Chocula * Coppertone – Coppertone girl * Cracker Jack – Sailor Jack and his dog Bingo * Cranium, Inc. – Word Worm, Data Head, Creative Cat, and Star Performer * Danimals - Bongo * Dawn – Baby duck, baby penguin and baby seal * Domino's Pizza – The Noid * Disneyland - Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty * Duncan Hines * Duracell – Duracell Bunny (Europe, Australia, Japan, etc.) * DNA Networks India - Broken Barricades * Eat'n Park – Smiley the Cookie * Energizer – Energizer Bunny (United States) or the Battery Man (elsewhere) * Esurance – Erin Esurance * Esure - Mr. Mouse * E-Trade - Baby * Exxon – Tiger * Fig Newtons – The Snack Fairy * Froot Loops – Toucan Sam and Toucan Sam's Boys * Frosted Flakes – Tony the Tiger * Fruit of the Loom – Fruit Guys * Franken Berry * Fruit Stripe Gum – the Zebra * GEICO – The Geico Gecko, Geico Cavemen, Geico Kash, and Maxwell the Pig * Golden Crisp – Sugar Bear * General Mills - Betty Crocker * Gerber Products Company – Gerber Baby * Great Wolf Resorts - Wiley the Wolf * Green Giant – Giant and Sprout * Greyhound Lines - Lady Greyhound, real greyhounds used in a 1950s marketing campaign * Hamburger Helper – The Helping Hand * Hamm's Beer – The Hamm's Bear * Hawaiian Punch – Punchy * HomeVestors of America – UG, the Caveman * Honey Combs – The Craving * Honey Nut Cheerios – BuzzBee (voiced by Billy West) * Honey Smacks – Dig 'Em Frog * ICEE polar bear * Jimmy Dean Sausage – The Sun, Jimmy Dean * Jollibee – Jollibee, Hetty, Yum, Popo, Twirlie * Keebler Company – Ernie Keebler * Kellogg's * KFC – Colonel Sanders and Chuckie (in Asia) * Kid Cuisine – K.C. Penguin * Klondike bar – polar bear * Kmart – Mr. Bluelight * Kool-Aid – Kool-Aid Man * Kraft Singles Cheese – Dairy Fairy * Kraft Macaroni & Cheese – Cheeseasaurus Rex * Annie (played by a child actor), for "Kraft Cheese & Macaroni" * LEGO - Johnny Thunder (Adventurers), Kai (Ninjago), Max (LEGO Club), Olivia (Friends), Various minifigures from Lego Minifigures (theme). * Life Savers - St. Bernard * Lucky Charms – Lucky the Leprechaun * M&M's – Red and yellow characters * Malektronic Malektronic Rocketman * Marlboro Marlboro Man * Marukome – Marukome-kun * McDonald's – Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar and Birdie the Early Bird * MetLife – Snoopy * Mobil – Flying Horse (Pegasus) * Moo & Oink – Moo & Oink * Monkey originally for the now defunct ITV Digital and now for PG Tips * Monopoly - Rich Uncle Pennybags * Morton Salt Girl * Mr. Clean * Mr. Six (Flags) * Mrs. Butterworth * Nesquik – Nesquik Bunny * Old Country Buffet - O. C. Bee * Paddle Pop lion * Pampers Pampa * Pebbles Cereal – Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble * Pep Boys – Manny, Moe, and Jack * Philippine Airlines – PALakbayan * Piggly Wiggly – Piggly * Pillsbury – Pillsbury Doughboy a.k.a. Poppin' Fresh * Planters – Mr. Peanut * Pringles * Progressive Insurance – Flo * Quaker Oats Man * Quavers - Colin Curly * Raisin Bran – Sunny * Rally's - To Go Bag * RCA – Nipper and Chipper * Rice Krispies – Snap, Crackle, and Pop * Rock City - Rocky the Elf * Samuel Adams Beer – Samuel Adams * Scrubbing Bubbles * Sears Blue Crew * SeaWorld - Shamu the Orca * Serta Counting Sheep * Shakey's Pizza – Captain Shakey's, Suzy Spaghetti. Pizzaman, Mother Henny * Slush Puppie * Snuggle – Snuggle Bear * Sprint - The Frobinson Framily * Sprite – Miles Thirst * Starbucks siren * StarKist Tuna – Charlie the Tuna * Subway – Jared Fogle aka the "Subway Guy" (until 2015) * Target – Bullseye the dog * Toys "R" Us – Geoffrey Giraffe * Trix Rabbit * Taco Bell – Taco Bell chihuahua (Gidget) * Taco John's – TJ DJ * Tootsie Pops – Mr. Owl * Travelocity – The Roaming Gnome * TripAdvisor owl * Uncle Ben's Rice – Uncle Ben * Vlasic Stork (styled after Groucho Marx, with a pickle traded for Groucho's cigar) * Volvic – George the Volcano and Tyrannosaurus Alan * Wal-Mart – Mr. Rollback * Wendy's – Founder Dave Thomas' daughter Wendy * The Willy Wonka Candy Company – Willy Wonka * XXXX – Mr Fourex * Zebra Pen Corporation – Zebra World Expositions and International amateur sports mascots * Seymore D. Fair, mascot for the 1984 Louisiana World Exposition * Cosmo Hoshimaru, mascot for the 1985 Tsukuba World Exposition * Expo Ernie, mascot for the 1986 Vancouver World Exposition * Expo Oz, mascot for the 1988 Brisbane World Exposition * Curro, mascot for the 1992 Seville World Exposition * Kumdori, mascot for the 1993 Taejon World Exposition * Gil, mascot for the 1998 Lisbon World Exposition * Twipsy, mascot for the 2000 Hannover World Exposition * Kiccoro & Morizo, mascot for the 2005 Aichi World Exposition * Fluvi, mascot for the 2008 Zaragoza World Exposition * Haibao, mascot for the 2010 Shanghai World Exposition * Yeony & Suny, mascot for the 2012 Yeosu World Exposition ;Olympic mascots * Waldi, mascot for the 1972 Summer Olympics, in Munich * Schneemann, mascot for the 1976 Winter Olympics, in Innsbruk * Amik, mascot for the 1976 Summer Olympics, in Montreal * Roni, mascot for the 1980 Winter Olympics, in Lake Placid, NY * Misha, mascot for the 1980 Summer Olympics, in Moscow * Vučko, mascot for the 1980 Winter Olympics, in Sarajevo * Sam, mascot for the 1984 US Summer Olympics, in Los Angeles * Hodori, mascot of the 1988 Summer Olympic Games in Seoul, South Korea * Hidy and Howdy, mascots of the 1988 Winter Olympic Games in Calgary, Alberta * Magique, mascot for the 1992 Winter Olympics, in Albertville * Cobi, mascot for the 1992 Summer Olympics, in Barcelona * Håkon and Kristin, mascots for the 1994 Winter Olympics, in Lillehammer * Izzy, mascot for the 1996 Summer Olympics, in Atlanta * The Snowlets, mascots for the 1998 Winter Olympics, in Nagano * Olly, Syd and Millie, mascots for the 2000 Summer Olympics, in Sydney * Powder, Copper and Coal, mascots for the 2002 Winter Olympics, in Salt Lake City * Athena and Phevos, mascots for the 2004 Summer Olympics, in Athens * Neve and Gliz, mascots for the 2006 Winter Olympics, in Turin * The Fuwa, mascots for the 2008 Summer Olympics, in Beijing * Miga, Quatchi, Sumi and Mukmuk, mascots for the 2010 Winter Olympics, in Vancouver * Wenlock and Mandeville, mascots for the 2012 Summer Olympics, in London * Bely Mishka, Snow Leopard, Zaika, mascots for the 2014 Winter Olympics, in Sochi * Vinicius and Tom, mascots for the 2016 Summer Olympics, in Rio de Janeiro ;Pan American Games mascots *Cauê, mascot of the 2007 Pan American Games *Pachi, mascot of the 2015 Pan American Games *Major League Baseball * National Football League * National Hockey League * National Basketball Association *Football (Soccer) * Football (soccer) Leagues ** Watford F.C. – Harry the Hornet ** Arsenal – Gunnersaurus Rex ** Juventus F.C. - J ** Leicester City F.C. – Filbert Fox ** Lincoln City F.C. – Poacher The Imp ** Rotherham United F.C. – Miller Bear ** Manchester United F.C. – Fred The Red ** Partick Thistle – Kingsley ** Poole Town F.C. – Dylan The Dolphin ** Rangers F.C. – Broxi Bear ** Tottenham Hotspur F.C. – Chirpy the Cockerel ** West Ham United F.C. – Bubbles and Herbie the Hammer ** Sheffield United F.C. – Captain Blade and Mister Cutler ** 1. FC Köln - billy goat Hennes ** Benfica - Águia Vitória * A League (Football) ** Sydney FC – Skye and Blue ** Brisbane Roar – Roary the Lion ** Newcastle Jets – Benny ** Central Coast Mariners- Marvin ** Adelaide United – Red the Kangaroo ** Perth Glory – Spike ** Melbourne Heart – Ticker * National Basketball League (Australia) ** Townsville Crocodiles – Croc ** Wollongong Hawks -Tomma and Moe ** Sydney Kings – The Lion ** Brisbane Bullets – Bulletman ** Adelaide 36ers – Murray the Magpie ** Perth Wildcats – Wilbur The Wildcat ** Melbourne Tigers – Tiger ** Gold Coast Blaze – Burnie ** South Dragons – Little D * National Lacrosse League ** Boston Blazers – Scorch ** Buffalo Bandits – Rax ** Calgary Roughnecks – Derrick ** Colorado Mammoth – Wooly ** Edmonton Rush – Slush ** New York Titans – Titus ** Philadelphia Wings – Mad Dog ** Portland LumberJax – Jaxon ** Rochester Knighthawks – The Moose * Major League Lacrosse ** Boston Cannons – Boomer ** Charlotte Hounds - Blue the Plott Hound ** Denver Outlaws – Stix the Raccoon ** New York Lizards – Spike ** Washington Bayhawks – Hawk-Eye * National Rugby League ** Melbourne Storm – Boom ** Cronulla-Sutherland Sharks – Hammerhead and Reefy ** Wests Tigers – Timmy and Stripes ** New Zealand Warriors – Toki ** Brisbane Broncos – Barry and Buck ** Canberra Raiders – Victor The Viking ** Manly Sea Eagles – Egor The Eagle ** Newcastle Knights – Knytro the Knight ** Parramatta Eels – Eric and Sparky ** North Queensland Cowboys – Boots ** Gold Coast Titans – Blade ** Penrith Panthers – Tryton The Panther ** South Sydney Rabbitohs – Reggie the Rabbit ** Sydney Roosters – Rocky the Chicken ** St George Illawarra Dragons- Scorch ** Canterbury Bulldogs – Brutus * Super League ** Official Mascot – Sid the Savings Pig ** Bradford Bulls – Bullman and Bullboy ** Catalans Dragons – Drago ** Harlequins Rugby League – Buck and Dusty ** Huddersfield Giants – Big G ** Hull F.C. – Airlie Bird ** Hull Kingston Rovers – Rufus the Robin ** Leeds Rhinos – Ronnie The Rhino ** St Helens – St Bernard ** Wakefield Trinity Wildcats – Daddy Cool ** Warrington Wolves – Wolfie the Wolf ** Wigan Warriors – Mighty Max * Rugby Football Union ** Connacht Rugby – Eddie the Eagle ** London Irish – Digger ** Leinster Rugby – Leo the Lion ** Northampton Saints – Bernie ** Ulster Rugby – Sparky the Bear ** North Harbour Rugby Union – Harbour Master Public service mascots * National Crime Prevention Council – McGruff the Crime Dog * National Fire Protection Association - Sparky the Fire Dog * National Highway Traffic Safety Administration – Vince and Larry, the Crash Test Dummies * United States Forest Service – Smokey Bear and Woodsy Owl Television, School, Company and Movie Mascots * 20th Century Fox - The Simpsons * 4Kids Entertainment – Ash Ketchum from Pokemon * Aardman Animations - Wallace and Gromit * Aeronaughty - The mascot of Aerokids Preschool Chain, India * A.P.P.P. - Eiko Magami in her school uniform * AMC Theatres – Clip the animated filmstrip /Various AMC Amazing icons * ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation - Sarimanok since 1993 - December 31, 1999 * Amblin Entertainment - Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures, Elliot and E.T. from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, and Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail * American Broadcasting Company - Roger Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Anima Studios - El Chavo from El Chavo: The Animated Series * Bad Robot Productions - a robot * Bagdasarian Productions - Alvin Seville * Bandai - Gundam, Agumon from Digimon * Big Feats Entertainment - Wishbone * Big Idea Productions - Bob & Larry from VeggieTales, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel and Kevin from'' 3-2-1 Penguins! and LarryBoy from ''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures * Billionfold, Inc. - The Billionfold man and Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents * Blue Sky Studios - Scrat from Ice Age * Cartoon Network - The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Mac and Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Babboon, Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Lazlo from Camp Lazlo, Gumball and Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball, Grim Reaper from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi, Steven Universe, the Kids Next Door, the Bare Bears and Finn & Jake from Adventure Time * CBBC – Dodge T. Dog and Hacker T. Dog * Cinar - Rosie from Caillou * Cinemark Theatres – Front Row Joe * CineGroupe - Dongwa Miao from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat is the company's honorary mascot. * Columbia Pictures - Torch Lady * Cosgrove Hall Films - Danger Mouse & Count Duckula * DePatie-Freleng Enterprises - The Pink Panther * DIC Entertainment - Inspector Gadget * Discovery Kids - Elephant, Llama * Discovery Family Channel - Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla * Disney Channel - 2013 series incarnation of Mickey Mouse * Disney Junior - Clubhouse incarnation of Mickey Mouse * DreamWorks Animation - Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots; Po, Shifu and the Furious Five from Kung Fu Panda; Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private from Madagascar; Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon; The Croods; Mr. Peabody and Sherman from The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show; Susan/Ginormica, B.O.B., The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach and Insectosaurus from Monsters vs. Aliens and the boy on the moon * Dr. Seuss Enterprises – The Cat in the Hat * Filmation - 1970s cartoon show incarnation of Sabrina Spellman * Felix the Cat Productions – Felix the Cat * Fleischer Studios - Popeye the Sailor and Betty Boop * Flying Bark Productions - Dot & the Kangaroo, Blinky Bill, Maya the Bee and Vic the Viking * Funimation Entertainment - 12-year-old Goku from DragonBall * Gainax - Asuka Langley Soryu in her school uniform * Gaumont Film Company - Oggy from Oggy and the Cockroaches, Candy, Bud, Etno, Gorgius from Space Goofs * Games Animation, Inc. - Geo Guy * Grouper Productions - an angel * Geo Animation Studios - BallCone from Greenuts * Geo LTD - Geo the Creature * Hanna-Barbera - Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Pixie, Dixie & Mr. Jinx, Scooby-Doo and Tom & Jerry * Hit Entertainment - Thomas the Tank Engine * Illumination Entertainment - Gru, Lucy, Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minions * ImageMovers & ImageMovers Digital - Jenny Bennett from Monster House * Hyperion Pictures and Hyperion Animation - Leslie McGroarty from Itsy Bitsy Spider * Jidéhem - Sophie Karamazout * The Jim Henson Company and The Muppets Studio – Kermit the Frog * Kiddinx Studios - Bibi Blocksberg, Benjamin the Elephant and Gulliver * Kids' WB! - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pinky and the Brain, Elmyra Duff and Shareena Wickett from Detention * Kindernet - Vicky from Vicky the Viking, Ollie Ox from Ox Tales * The Lyons Group & Lyrick Studios - Barney, Baby Bop & BJ * Lerche - Nagisa Shiota and Kunudon from Assassination Classroom * Lucasfilm Animation - R2-D2 * Mandalay Pictures - a tiger * Madhouse - Sakura Kinomoto in her summer school uniform and Vash the Stampede * Marsu Productions - Marsupilami * Mauricio de Sousa Studios – Blu * McFarlane Entertainment - Spawn * MGM – Leo the Lion * MTM Enterprises – Mimsie the Cat * MTV - Beavis and Butt-head * NBC - J. Fred Muggs * Nickelodeon - SpongeBob SquarePants; Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster and Angelica Pickles from Rugrats; Ren Hoek and Stimpy J. Cat from The Ren & Stimpy Show; Zim and GIR from Invader Zim; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Aang, Katara, Korra, Mako and Bolin from Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra; Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen and Phoebe Heyerdahl from Hey Arnold!; Rocko Rama and Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life; Ickis, Oblina and Krumm from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters; Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly Oddparents; Norbert and Daggert from The Angry Beavers; Harvey Beaks; Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez and Sam Dullard from Rocket Power; Cat, Dog and Winslow from CatDog; Danny Phantom; Eliza Thornberry, Darwin Thornberry and Donnie Thornberry from The Wild Thornberrys; Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera; Jenny/XJ-9 from My Life as a Teenage Robot; Henry and June from KaBlam!; and Lincoln Loud and his sisters from The Loud House * Nick Jr. - Dora the Explorer * Neptuno Films - the Ugly Duckling from El Patito Feo, Bandorelos * NBC - NBC logos#NBC Peacock * NHK – Domo and Nanami-chan * Nippon Animation – Rascal the Raccoon * Nippon Sunrise - Haro & Keroro * Nippon TV Doga - Doraemon * Paramount Pictures - Honey Halfwitch * Paws, Inc - Garfield and Odie * PBS - PBS idents#P-Head * PBS Kids - Dash, Dot and Muffy Crosswire from Arthur * Peyo Creations - Smurfette * Pixar – Luxo Jr. * Production I.G - Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars * Ubu Productions - Ubu Roi * Rovio Entertainment - Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, The Blues, Terence, Bubbles, Stella, Hal, Mighty Eagle and the Pigs * Rainmaker Entertainment – Ting and Juma * Rankin/Bass Productions - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Random House - Five-year-old Junie B. Jones * Saban Brands - Power Rangers * Sanrio – Hello Kitty, and My Melody * Scholastic - Emily Elizabeth from Clifford the Big Red Dog * Sesame Workshop - Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster and Prairie Dawn from Sesame Street * Shogakukan - Doraemon * Shin-Ei Doga - Doraemon & Crayon Shin-Chan * Sony Pictures Animation - Boog and Elliot from Open Season * Sony Creative Products - Baikin Kun, Tama and Friends, Patsy Duck * Sony Pictures Entertainment - Sam Sparks from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Sullivan Bluth Studios - Anne-Marie * Studio Gallop - Yugi Muto & Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! * Studio Ghibli – Totoro, squirrel-fox (Nausicaa Valley of Wind, Castle in the Sky), Mononoke and Chihiro from Spirited Away * Studio Pierrot - Uzumaki Naruto from Naruto and Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach * Sunrise - Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Seeshomaru, Rin, Kyoko, Jaken and Myoga * Terrytoons - Heckle and Jeckle, Mighty Mouse, Gandy Goose, Astronut, Tom Terrific and Deputy Dawg * Toei Doga - Pero the Cat, Agumon, Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper, & Usagi Tsukino in her school uniform * Toho - Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, Rodan and Anguirus * Total TV, - Underdog * Tezuka Productions - Astro Boy, Kimba the White Lion, and Princess Sapphire * Tokyo Movie Shinsha - Detective Conan & Anpanman * Triggerfish Animation Studios - Goldfish * TriStar Pictures - The Pegasus * Turbo Animation Studios - Jack the Ball * Universal Pictures - Woody Woodpecker * The Walt Disney Company – Mickey Mouse * TV Globo - Priscilla, Gilmar and the characters from TV Colosso * Walt Disney Imagineering – Mickey Mouse as The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Warner Bros. Entertainment - Bugs Bunny * Warner CGI Studios - Johnny the Blue Troll * The WB Television Network – Michigan J. Frog * VARA - Alfred Jodocus Kwak from Alfred J. Kwak * Xilam Productions - Oggy, from Oggy and the Cockroaches, Etno, Gorgius, Candy, and Bud, from Space Goofs Computer and video game mascots *Acclaim Entertainment – Iggy the Iguana (from the Iguana Entertainment logo) *Activision Blizzard **Infinity Ward – Captain Price, Lt. Simon “Ghost” Riley **The Learning Company (absorbed) – Reader Rabbit *Bandai Namco Entertainment - Pac-Man **Banpresto (absorbed) - SRX *Blue Fang – Blue snake *Capcom – Mega Man, Ryu, and Chun-Li *Crypton Future Media - Hatsune Miku *Crystal Dynamics- Gex *Data East – Karnov *Halfbrick Studios – Barry Doubtfries *Humongous Entertainment – Putt-Putt and Pep, Pajama Sam, Freddi Fish and Luther, Fatty Bear, Spy Fox, and Pablo Sanchez *Infogrames – The “armadillo” *Irem – Rocky Rodent *Koei Tecmo - Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi, Bomb Jack *Konami – Simon Belmont, Solid Snake, Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, Goemon, Pentarou, and Rocket Knight. **Hudson Soft (absorbed) – Bomberman, Bonk *Microsoft Studios **Xbox – Blinx the Time Sweeper **Xbox 360 – Master Chief (unofficial) **Rare – Banjo-Kazooie, and Conker *NetherRealm Studios – Scorpion *Newgrounds - Tankmen (current), Pico (former) *Nintendo – Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud and Captain Falcon **Game Freak – Pikachu **HAL Laboratory – Kirby **Wii – Miis (possibly unofficially) * NIS America - Prinny *Ocean Software – Dolphin, shark *PopCap Games - Plants and Zombies (unofficial, unconfirmed) *Rovio Entertainment – Red Bird *Sega – Sonic the Hedgehog (current), Alex Kidd (former, unofficial) **Atlus (absorbed) – Jack Frost, Teddie *SNK Playmore – Marco Rossi, Kyo Kusanagi, Ryo Sakazaki, Terry Bogard, & Mai Shiranui *Sony Computer Entertainment – Toro, Sackboy **PlayStation – Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon and Polygon Man **PlayStation 2 – Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter, Sly Cooper **PlayStation 3 – Sackboy, Nathan Drake , and Kratos **PlayStation Vita – Kat **PlayStation 4 – Knack *Square Enix - Chocobo (Square) & Slime (Enix) **Taito – Bub and Bob *Sunsoft - Jason *Team Shanghai Alice – Reimu Hakurei *Ubisoft – Rayman and the Rabbids *Valve – Gordon Freeman, Headcrab, Heavy Weapons Guy Specific series mascots *Ace Attorney – Phoenix Wright *Alex Kidd – Alex Kidd *Angry Birds – Red Bird *Animal Crossing - Tom Nook, Mr Resetti, Villager, K.K. Slider, and Isabelle *Art of Fighting – Ryo Sakazaki *Assassin’s Creed – Desmond Miles and Ezio Auditore di Firenze *Backyard Sports - Pablo Sanchez *Banjo-Kazooie – Banjo-Kazooie *Big Brain Academy – Dr. Lobe *Bionic Commando – Nathan “RAD” Spencer *BioShock - Big Daddy *Blaster Master - Jason *Bloody Roar – Yugo *Bomberman - Bomberman *Bomb Jack - Bomb Jack *Bonk - Bonk *Borderlands – Claptrap *Bubble Bobble - Bub and Bob *Castlevania – Simon Belmont *Chameleon Twist – Davy *ClueFinders – Socrates *Conker – Conker the Squirrel *Contra - Bill Rizer and Lance Bean *Crash Bandicoot – Crash Bandicoot (character) *Crazy Taxi – B.D. Joe *Darkstalkers – Morrigan Aensland *Dead or Alive - Kasumi *Dead Rising – Frank West *Devil May Cry – Dante *Disgaea – Prinny *Donkey Kong – Donkey Kong (character) *Dragon Quest – Slime *Duke Nukem – Duke Nukem *Earthbound – Ness and Mr. Saturn *Earthworm Jim – Earthworm Jim *Ecco the Dolphin – Ecco the Dolphin *F-Zero – Captain Falcon *Fallout – Vault Boy *Fatal Fury – Terry Bogard *Final Fantasy – Chocobo, Moogle, and Cactuar *Final Fight – Guy & Mike Haggar *Fire Emblem - Marth *Frogger – Frogger *Game & Watch Gallery – Mr. Game & Watch *Gears of War – Marcus Fenix *Ghosts ‘n Goblins – Arthur & Maximo *God of War – Kratos *Goemon - Goemon *Golden Axe – Gilius Thunderhead *Golden Sun - Isaac *Guilty Gear – Sol Badguy *Halo – Master Chief *Hitman – Agent 47 *Ikari Warriors – Ralf and Clark *Insaniquarium – Guppies *Jak and Daxter – Jak & Daxter *Jazz Jackrabbit – Jazz Jackrabbit *Jet Grind Radio – Beat *Kid Icarus – Pit (Nintendo) *Killer Instinct - Fulgore *Kingdom Hearts – Sora, Donald and Goofy *Kirby – Kirby *Klonoa – Klonoa *Legendary Starfy – Starfy *LittleBigPlanet – Sackboy *Max Payne – Max Payne (character) *Mega Man – Mega Man (character) *Megami Tensei - Jack Frost *Metal Slug – Marco Rossi *Metroid – Samus Aran *Monster Hunter – Felyne *Monster Rancher – Suezo *Mortal Kombat – Liu Kang, Scorpion and Sub Zero *Mr. Driller – Mr. Driller *Naughty Bear – Naughty Bear *Nights into Dreams… – NiGHTS (character) *Ninja Gaiden – Ryu Hayabusa *Pac-Man - Pac-Man *PaRappa the Rapper – PaRappa the Rapper *Parodius - Pentarou *Pokémon - Pikachu *Q*bert – Q*bert *Ragnarok Online – Poring *Ratchet & Clank – Ratchet & Clank *Rayman – Rayman (character) *Resident Evil – Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, & Hunk *Resistance – Nathan Hale *Rocket Knight - Rocket Knight *Rygar – Rygar *Samba de Amigo – Amigo *Seal Online – Wawa Bunny *Serious Sam – Serious Sam *Shenmue – Ryo Hazuki *Silent Hill – Pyramid Head *Sly Cooper – Sly Cooper (character) *Sonic the Hedgehog – Sonic the Hedgehog (character) *Soulcalibur (Project Soul) – Nightmare, Mitsurugi, and Ivy *Space Channel 5 – Ulala *Splatoon - Inkling *Spyro – Spyro the Dragon (character) *Star Fox – Fox McCloud *Street Fighter – Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li and Akuma *Streets of Rage – Axel Stone *Super Mario – Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Toad and Princess Peach *Super Monkey Ball – Aiai *Super Robot Wars - SRX *Tekken – Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, and Jin Kazama *The King of Fighters – Kyo Kusanagi, Ryo Sakazaki, Terry Bogard, & Mai Shiranui *The Legend of Zelda – Link & Princess Zelda *Tomb Raider – Lara Croft *Touhou Project – Reimu Hakurei *Twisted Metal – Sweet Tooth *Uncharted – Nathan Drake (character) *WarioWare – Wario *Worms – Worm *X-Men – Cyclops and Wolverine *Yoshi – Yoshi Political party mascots * Bison – Independence Party of Minnesota * Bull moose – Progressive Party (United States) * Camel – Prohibition Party (United States) * Donkey – Democratic Party (United States) * Elephant – Republican Party (United States) * Rhinoceros – Rhinoceros Party of Canada * Porcupine – Libertarian Party (United States) * Owl – Modern Whig Party * Dragon – The Secret Party Heavy metal music mascots * Henry is the mascot of the British heavy metal band Black Sabbath * Alister Fiend is the mascot of the American glam metal band Mötley Crüe * Captain Adrian is the mascot of the German heavy metal band Running Wild * Eddie the Head is the mascot of British heavy metal band Iron Maiden. * Edison is the mascot for the British heavy metal musician Bruce Dickinson * Fangface is the mascot of the German power metal band Gamma Ray * Hector is the mascot of Swedish power metal band HammerFall * Knarrenheinz is the mascot of German thrash metal band Sodom * Set Abominae is the mascot of American heavy metal band Iced Earth * Snaggletooth (also known as War Pig & Snaggletooth B. Motörhead) is the mascot of British heavy metal band Motörhead * Vic Rattlehead is the mascot of the American thrash metal and speed metal band Megadeth * Face Bones is the mascot for the semi-fictional death metal band Dethklok * Not Man is the mascot of American thrash metal band Anthrax * Chaly is the mascot of the American thrash metal band Overkill * Murray is the mascot of the American heavy metal band Dio * Jack O. Lantern is the mascot of the German power metal band Helloween * The Grim Reaper is the mascot of the British heavy metal band Grim Reaper * Roy, a human version of the Grim Reaper is the mascot for the Finnish melodic death metal band Children of Bodom. * The Guy is the mascot of the American heavy metal band Disturbed * Sargent D. is the mascot of the American crossover thrash band Stormtroopers of Death * Corporal Punishment is the mascot of the American crossover thrash band Methods of Destruction * Uncle Jarek is the mascot of the thrash metal band Stench * Violent Mind is the mascot for the German thrash metal band KreatorKreator's mascot in Kreator-terrorzone.deKreator's mascot in Kreator-terrorzone.de * The Death Bat is the mascot of the American heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold * "Knucklehead", is the mascot of the American groove/heavy metal band Five Finger Death Punch * The Jester Head is the mascot of Swedish melodic death metal/alternative metal band In Flames * Scary Guy is the mascot of the American thrash metal band Metallica * Coco Loco is the mascot of the Mexican deathgrind band Brujeria * Manowarrior is the mascot for the American power metal band Manowar * "The Halloween Guy" is the mascot of the German thrash metal band Exumer * OD is the mascot for the American thrash metal band Sacred Reich * Martha Splatterhead is the mascot of the American crossover thrash band The Accüsed * "Man With The Iron Mask" (also known as "Man With The Metal Mask") is the mascot of the American glam metal band Quiet Riot * Johnny is the mascot of the American heavy metal band Riot V * The Soldier is the mascot of the American nu metal band Linkin Park * Flotzilla (also known as Flossie the Sea Monster) is the mascot of the American thrash metal band Flotsam & Jetsam * Bill Z. Bubb is the mascot of the American glam metal band Dangerous Toys * Heartbeast is the mascot of the Canadian death metal band Kataklysm * The Bird of Armageddon is the mascot of the British heavy metal band Blitzkrieg * Arnold is the mascot of the American crossover thrash band Austrian Death Machine * Voivod is the mascot of the Canadian progressive metal band Voivod * Arthur is the mascot of the American heavy metal band Fozzy * Crystar is the mascot of the American heavy metal band Danzig * Shaman is the mascot of the Finnish folk metal band Korpiklaani * The X-Face is the mascot of the American industrial metal band Mushroomhead * Nibblet is the mascot of the American nu metal band Korn * Mad Butcher is the mascot of the German thrash metal band Destruction * The Drunk alien is the mascot of the German thrash metal Tankard * The British musician Ozzy Osbourne sometimes uses a Little Ozzy sketch on albums and promotional material * One Mad Aghori is the mascot of the Bangladeshi Death/Thrash Metal band Orator * The Gorilla is the mascot of the American melodic death metal band The Black Dahlia Murder Punk music mascots * Blythe is the mascot of Blythe * Boy on Fire is the mascot of Bad Religion * Cartoon Olga is the mascot of Toy Dolls * Otis the Bulldog is the mascot of The Mighty Mighty Bosstones * The Crimson Ghost is the mascot of The Misfits * Emily the Strange is the mascot of Emily the Strange * Fire Skull is the mascot of The Offspring * Gas Mask is the mascot of The Transplants * Lil' Bat is the mascot of The Aquabats * Lou Dog was the mascot of Sublime * Alec MacKaye was the mascot of Minor Threat * Milo is the mascot of the Descendents *Monkey's Face is the mascot of The Adicts * Mohawk is the mascot of Rancid * The Pink Bunny, Lightning Man, and the Heart Grenade are the mascots of Green Day * Pokinatcha Punk is the mascot of MxPx * The PW Circle is the mascot of Pennywise * Scary Miss Mary is the mascot of Scary Miss Mary * Skanker Man is the mascot of D.R.I. * Skellie is the macscot of Social Distortion * Skull is the mascot of Addicted * Skull and Bolts is the mascot of Death by Stereo * The Bunny and the Smiley Face are the mascots of Blink-182 Television, School, Company and Movie Mascots * 20th Century Fox - The Simpsons * 4Kids Entertainment – Ash Ketchum from Pokemon * Aardman Animations - Wallace and Gromit * Aeronaughty - The mascot of Aerokids Preschool Chain, India * A.P.P.P. - Eiko Magami in her school uniform * AMC Theatres – Clip the animated filmstrip/Various AMC Amazing icons * ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation - Sarimanok since 1993 - December 31, 1999 * Amblin Entertainment - Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures, Elliot and E.T. from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, and Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail *American Broadcasting Company - Roger Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Anima Studios - El Chavo from El Chavo: The Animated Series Miscellaneous mascots * Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Damian Wayne, Batgirl, Catwoman, Supergirl, Cyborg, Black Canary and Green Arrow are mascots of DC Comics * Seymour the Symphony Seagull; is the mascot and ambassador for the Utah Symphony * Olivia is the Main Mascot of New York City Subway * Summer the Mummy is the current mascot of Telwow Station * Eloise is the official mascot of Plaza Hotel * Hikonyan is the mascot of Hikone, Japan * Kumamon is the mascot of Kumamoto Prefecture, Japan * Molly McIntire is the official mascot of American Girl * Chessie of the Chesapeake and Ohio and Chessie System Railroads * Miss Star is the former mascot of Telwow Station with her friend Milo * Alisha is the former mascot of the music group Alisha's Attic * Miku Hatsune is Crypton Future Media's mascot. * Choruru is the mascot of Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan * Tinker Bell is the mascot of Disney Fairies * Mistar Urdd (Mr Urdd) is the mascot of Urdd Gobaith Cymru (The Welsh League of Youth). * Spirit the airplane is the mascot for Southwest Airlines * Abby the Moose is the mascot for Abercrombie & Fitch * Captain America, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Deadpool and Ms. Marvel are Marvel Comics * Dropout Bear is the personal mascot of rapper Kanye West * Freedom Frog is the mascot of counseling non-profit organization Intervention Helpline * Hetty is the mascot of Jollibee Spaghetti. * Kurara and Benri are the unofficial mascots of Tokyo Gas * Jack and Jill are mascots of Calaway Park * Misa The Mighty Bear is the mascot of Sapporo Wildlife Support * Little Audrey is the mascot of Harvey Comics * Captain Underpants is the mascot of Dav Pilkey's books. * Emily Elizabeth is the mascot of Scholastic Corporation. * The Lil Peepz are the mascots of GoAnimate. * O. C. Bee is the mascot of Old Country Buffet. * Anna, Elsa, and Olaf are the mascots of Frozen (2013 film). * Warrior Talon, Princess Pearl, Jamie the Swan and Sally the Swan are the mascots of The Lord of Talon See also *List of desktop mascots Category:Warner Bros.